


four times annabeth said she didnt need anyone and the one time she realized she did

by dykeTerezi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth-centric, Canon Compliant, F/M, are u guys happy now, this one isnt sad, very short, wrote this on my notes app at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeTerezi/pseuds/dykeTerezi
Summary: Annabeth Chase swore to herself several times in her life that she didn’t need anyone.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 43





	four times annabeth said she didnt need anyone and the one time she realized she did

**Author's Note:**

> was writing a different fic and then wrote a specific line and was like “wait hang on” and then started a new note and wrote this in like. 30 minutes.

Annabeth Chase swore to herself several times in her life that she didn’t need anyone.

The first time was when she was seven and she ran away with nothing but a hammer from her father’s toolbox and a drawstring bag full of fruit snacks. 

Holding the hammer in her fist, she had growled at a squirrel, “He’s stupid! She’s stupid! I don’t need them! I don’t need anyone!” 

The squirrel ran up a tree and Annabeth forced herself to stop and reassess what she was doing. She might have been a seven-year-old, but she wasn’t a baby and she certainly wasn’t stupid enough to be telling squirrels her problems. So she wiped her tears and tightened the strings on her bag before continuing away from her—no, her father’s home. 

The second time was when Luke betrayed her. 

Screw the gods. He was allowed to betray them _._ _ They _ had never done anything for Luke and he owed them absolutely nothing back. But what about  _ her? _ Annabeth had worshiped the ground Luke walked since the day he took her hammer and handed her a celestial bronze dagger.  _ She _ had been there for him as much as a seven-year-old could have been and how had he repaid her? He threatened the only place she had ever considered home and the only other people she had ever considered family. 

Annabeth looked at her dagger carefully. “Just you and me,” she told it. “I don’t need anyone or anything else.” 

She chose to ignore the small voice in the back of her mind reminding her of the boy who saved her from mechanical spiders on a Tunnel of Love ride.

The third time was when Percy blew up a mountain and died. 

She watched the top of Mount Saint Helens explode and felt the ground shake and all she could think was  _ Again? Another friend? Dead? _

She choked out a watery sob before wiping her face on her Camp Half-Blood shirt and continuing to run behind a giant mechanical spider leading her back to Hephaestus. 

Screw Percy Jackson for dying on her. She didn’t need him.

Annabeth chose to ignore the ache in heart that reminded her of the matching gray streak of hair she had with the boy she had kissed before running away from. 

The fourth time was when her mother came to her in a dream and told her that she was a disappointment. 

Honestly, the nerve of that woman. Annabeth had been nothing but the perfect demigod daughter and Athena—or Minerva—had the nerve to call  _ her _ a disappointment and then proceed to have an identity crisis in the dreams of her seventeen-year-old daughter. All this, after being an absent parent. 

Annabeth scoffed just thinking about it. But it was alright, she had never needed Athena much before, but she definitely didn’t need her now. 

But she did smile thinking about the boy she had judo flipped before kissing. The boy that probably would have offered to fight Athena himself if she ever told him about the dream. 

Annabeth had promised herself that she didn’t need anyone so many times in her life but it all flashed before her eyes in front of Arachne and she started to doubt herself. 

She needed Percy. She did’t think she could do this alone. 

When he finally showed up and brushed the spiderwebs away from her face and told her, “It’s okay. We’re together,” Annabeth cried. This boy had looked past all of her ridiculous self-assurances and knew that she needed to be with him more than she needed to be okay.

She let herself fall to the depths of Tartarus holding onto him and told herself that she needed him and that was alright, as long as he needed her too. (He did).


End file.
